fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Fair use
}} |dvd-capa= |game-capa|game-captura de tela= | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |filme-pôster = Essa imagem é de um pôster de filme e os direitos autorais deste provavelmente pertencem ao estúdio de produção do filme em questão. Porém, crê-se que o uso de pôsteres de filmes: |filme-captura de tela = Essa imagem é de uma captura de tela de um de filme e os direitos autorais deste provavelmente pertencem ao estúdio de produção do filme em questão. Porém, crê-se que o uso de capturas de telas de filmes: |tv-captura de tela = Essa imagem é de uma captura de tela de um programa de TV e os direitos autorais deste provavelmente pertencem ao canal que o exibe. Crê-se que o uso de capturas de telas de TVs: |vídeo-captura de tela = Essa imagem é de uma captura de tela de um de vídeo e os direitos autorais deste provavelmente pertencem ao indivíduo ou à empresa que o criou. Porém, crê-se que o uso de capturas de telas de vídeos: |game-captura de tela = Essa imagem é de uma captura de tela de um de video-game e os direitos autorais deste provavelmente pertencem ao indivíduo ou à empresa que criou o jogo em questão. Porém, crê-se que o uso de capturas de telas de video-games: |dvd-capa = Essa imagem é de uma capa de DVD e os direitos autorais deste provavelmente pertencem ao estúdio produtor do vídeo em questão. Porém, crê-se que o uso da capa de DVDs: |game-capa = Essa imagem é de uma capa de video-game e os direitos autorais deste provavelmente pertencem ao indivíduo ou à empresa que criou o jogo em questão. Porém, crê-se que o uso de capas de video-games: |mangá = Essa imagem é de uma captura de tela de um de mangá ou revista e os direitos autorais deste provavelmente pertencem ao veículo de comunicação que o publica ou ao autor do mesmo. Porém, crê-se que o uso de capturas de telas de mangás ou revistas: |personagem = Essa imagem é de um personagem de uma série e seus direitos autorais pertencem, provavelmente, ao próprio personagem, ao veículo de comunicação que difunde o meio de trabalho do personagem ou ao autor do meio de trabalho do personagem. Porém, crê-se que o uso de imagens de personagens: |logo = Essa imagem é um logotipo de uma série, organização, item ou evento e é provavelmente protegida por direitos autorais ou patentes comerciais. Porém, crê-se que o uso de logos: | Esse trabalho possui direitos autorais e não é licenciado. Ele não se enquadra em uma das categoria de uso livre de imagens. Porém, crê-se que o uso desse trabalho:}} } |logo = * Para ilustrar a organização, item ou evento em questão. |movie-pôster = * Para ilustrar o filme em questão ou para providenciar uma anáise crítica do conteúdo do pôster ou de seu trabalho artístico. |filme-captura de tela = * Para identificação e comentários críticos do filme e seus conteúdos. |tv-captura de tela = * Para ilustrar o programa de televisão em questão. |vídeo-captura de tela = * Para identificação e comentários do video e seu conteúdo. |game-captura de tela = * Para identificação e comentários sobre: ** O computador ou video-game em questão. ** Os personagens ou itens com direitos autorais mostrados juntamente à captura. |dvd-capa = * Para ilustrar o DVD ou a série em questão. |game-capa = * Para ilustrar o jogo ou a capa em questão. |mangá = * Imagens da capa do mangá: ** Para ilustrar a edição do mangá em questão. ** Para ilustrar a periódica série de mangás da qual a edição em questão faz parte. ** Para ilustrar o(s) personagem(ns) também com direitos autorais que estão na capa em questão. * Imagens de um único painel de uma tira de mangá ou do interior da página: ** Para ilustrar a cena ou a linha de história representada. ** Para ilustrar o(s) personagem(ns) também com direitos autorais que estão na tira/página em questão. * Ou ainda: ** Quando a imagem contém um gráfico ou outras coisas que possam possuir patentes comerciais. ** Quando a originalidade da imagem é requisitada e uma cópia de seus conteúdos seria ineficaz aos propósitos possíveis. |personagem = * Para comentários do personagem(ns) em questão. | * Para ilustrar o objeto em questão. * Quando não há nenhuma imagem livre de direitos autorais e/ou patentes comerciais que pudessem reproduzir o mesmo efeito visual e de sentido desejado. }} * Na ( ), postado(a) em servidores da República Federativa do Brasil pela Wikia, Inc. (wikia.com) ...qualifica-se como ‘’’“Uso Justo e Racional”’’’ sob a Lei de Direitos Autorais da República Federativa do Brasil. Qualquer uso dessa imagem sem licenciamento em outra Wikia ou em qualquer outro site pode ser uma violação à Lei e os Administradores da Fairy Tail Wiki não se responsabilizam pelo ato. ---- } |logo = Use of the logo here does not imply endorsement of the organization by the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. nor does it imply endorsement of the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. by the organization. | }} |} é usado para fazer uso de imagens com direitos autorais para ilustrar certo documentos. Uso * O tipo de “Fair use” é a categoria na qual a imagem se enquadra, que podem ser: ** filme-pôster: Para capturas de pôsteres de filmes. ** filme-captura de tela: Para captura de telas de filmes. ** tv-captura de tela: Para captura de telas do anime. ** vídeo-captura de tela: Para captura de telas de outros tipos de vídeos. ** game-captura de tela: Para captura de telas de vídeo-games. ** dvd-capa: Para capturas de capas de dvds. ** game-capa: Para capturas de capas de vídeo-games. ** mangá: Para capturas do mangá. ** personagem: Para artes dos personagens. ** logo: Para logotipos. * Se a sua imagem não se enquadra em nenhuma categoria, use o modo genérico para ela. Categoria:Predefinições